Tiempos de Guerra SanxMir
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Dos amigos que terminan enamorándose, un padre obstinado que intenta separarlos a como dé lugar, un reclutamiento inesperado, la aparición de un malévolo hombre que complica más las cosas, dos muertes que nunca llegaron a ocurrir... todo esto y mucho más
1. Chapter 1

**TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

PRIMER CAPÍTULO

** A LA ORILLA DEL RÍO **

_MAYO DE 1934_

Takamiya, Prefectura de Hiroshima, Japón.

Un pequeño niño de ojos azules y pelo negro estaba sentado frente a la orilla del río Gono. Era el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo, sin que los demás chiquillos del pueblo lo fastidiaran. Nunca había tenido amigos, pues su padre decía que no era necesario. Kenzaburo Tachibana siempre había querido tener un hijo que fuera monje o militar. Miroku era su único descendiente, por lo que no quería perderlo, quería estar siempre a su lado, sin que se relacionara con alguien más. Simplemente estaba resentido porque precisamente su "mejor amigo" había huido con su esposa. Le quería evitar ese _sufrimiento_ a su hijo, sin saber que lo estaba aislando demasiado del mundo, que le estaba haciendo un mal. Además, si el chico se decidía por la vida monástica, sería mejor que no tuviera amigos, pues según él, éstos lo incitarían a pecar y lo alejarían del _camino del bien_.

Miroku seguía inmóvil, mirando cómo el agua seguía su curso. Sintió cómo una enorme roca impactaba en su cabeza, seguida de una risita aguda. Volteó a mirar quién la había lanzado. Una niña de pelo castaño se apresuraba a ocultarse detrás de un arbusto.

- ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? – preguntó Miroku.

La niña, derrotada y a la vez divertida, dijo:

- Mi nombre es Sango Araki y vivo aquí, en Takamiya... pero, ¿quién eres tú y de dónde vienes?

- Yo soy Miroku Tachibana y también vivo en este pueblo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡No te creo!

- Pero si es verdad... – reclamó él.

- ¿Entonces por qué nunca te he visto con los demás niños? – preguntó ella.

- Eso es porque mi padre no me deja salir, dice que no debo juntarme con ustedes pues son muy mala influencia para mí.

- ¿Mala influencia? ¡Tu papá está loco! – se quejó Sango.

- ¡No irrespetes a mi honorable padre! ¿Con qué derecho te crees para insultarlo de esa manera? – dijo indignado.

- Tranquilízate, Miroku. Yo solo quería jugar contigo... – dijo Sango, totalmente despreocupada.

- No me gusta jugar, eso es para niños chiquitos.

- ¿Entonces qué eres tú?... ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Eres un adulto disfrazado de niño! – dedujo ella.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre...? Soy un niño, como cualquier otro. ¡De veras que eres una mocosa muy estúpida! – le gritó. Ella empezó a llorar. Miroku se sintió mal, por lo que pidió disculpas.

- Niña, perdóname, es que... no suelo tratar con niños de mi edad... soy yo el estúpido. – reconoció.

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Sango. – le recordó ella, más calmada, aunque con su rostro húmedo debido a las lágrimas. – Pero... en serio ¿no te gusta jugar? Todos los niños juegan, es nuestra naturaleza...

- Pues, ahora que lo dices... me encanta jugar al go.

- ¿Go? ¡Eso es para ancianos! – dijo ella, sacando la lengua.

- Es lo único que sé jugar... – le dijo, avergonzado. Tenía ocho años y nunca se había divertido como lo hacían los niños de su edad. Su padre lo educaba y trataba como a un adulto, justo cuando era todo lo contrario.

- ¡¿LO ÚNICO?! – dijo Sango boquiabierta. - ¡Eres un niño muy aburrido y... amargado!

- ¡Por eso es que no tengo amigos! Porque así me salvo de aguantarme a niñas como tú... ¡¡¡Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE DICHO ESTÚPIDA!!! – dijo Miroku, muy molesto. Prefirió irse a su casa y dejarla sola. Ella se quedó mirándolo, aún desconcertada. Ese niño sí que era complicado.

Miroku entró en una pequeña casa de madera que quedaba cerca al río, ése era su hogar. Su padre estaba en la entrada, al parecer esperándolo.

- ¿Dónde estabas, hijo? – preguntó, a manera de saludo.

- Tú ya sabes dónde... es absurdo que preguntes...– le dijo él de manera grosera y se fue para su habitación, un cuartito que quedaba al fondo.

- ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a tus mayores, Miroku Tachibana! ¿No has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado? – le reclamó.

- ¡Bah! No me molestes... ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! – le gritó. Kenzaburo quedó perplejo ante esto. El niño nunca le había hablado así. Algo ocurría....

En la pequeña cabeza de Miroku surgían nuevas dudas. ¿Por qué estaba tan aislado de todo y de todos? ¿Por qué no estudiaba en la escuela del pueblo como cualquier niño normal? ¿Por qué no tenía una mamá y un papá como todo el mundo? ¿Por qué su padre era tan sobreprotector con él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser monje? ¿Y por qué si no quería serlo entonces tenía que entrar en el ejército? "A lo mejor esa niña llamada Sango tiene razón..." pensó triste. A la hora de la cena apenas si miró su plato de sashimi. "No tengo hambre", se excusó. El comentario lo había afectado demasiado. Y pensar que sólo tenía ocho años... ¿cómo sería su adolescencia?

La tarde del día siguiente lucía mucho mejor que la anterior. El cielo brillaba, estaba más azul que antes, incluso los pájaros cantaban. Más calmado, el pequeño se fue para su refugio, el río. Casi se muere del susto: sentada sobre la verde hierba estaba Sango y parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

- Tú... ¿tú qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – dijo molesto.

- ¡Qué pocos modales tienes, Miroku! Primero se debe saludar...

- Eh, perdona ¡Hola! – saludó despectivamente.

- ¡Hola! Estabas tardando mucho en llegar... me tenías preocupada. – suspiró Sango.

- ¿¡Pero quién te entiende... ayer dijiste que era un amargado y ahora resulta que vienes a verme!? – dijo Miroku totalmente confundido.

- ¡Sólo trato de ser tu amiga! – le respondió.

- ¿Mi amiga? ¿Y por qué quieres ser amiga mía? – preguntó él, incrédulo.

- Tus ojos... están opacos, sin brillo. – dijo ella. Miroku la miró cómo si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

- Mi papá siempre me ha dicho que los ojos son como el espejo del alma y los tuyos están tan apagados... debes sentirte muy solo. Por eso quiero ser tu amiga. – explicó Sango, ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa. - ¡Ahora a jugar!

- Pero si ya te dije que...

- ¡Yo sé, yo sé! Pero puedo enseñarte... veamos... por ejemplo, mira esas rocas que están ahí en el río. – interrumpió Sango. Él dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaban. – Vamos a cruzar a la otra orilla pasando sobre ellas...

- Pero yo no le veo nada de divertido a eso... – reclamó él.

- ¡No me dejaste terminar! Este juego tiene una sola regla: tenemos que hacerlo saltando... ¡alcánzame si puedes! – gritó emocionada. Dio saltitos en las húmedas rocas y logró cruzar el río sin problemas. A Miroku le hizo tanta gracia que quiso intentarlo, con tan mala suerte que cayó al agua.

- ¡No me gusta este juego! ¡Mírame, estoy todo mojado! – lloriqueó. Sango le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- Tienes que ser persistente... ¿acaso unas simples piedrecillas van a ganarte? – lo alentó Sango.

- ¡¡¡Es verdad...!!! – dijo y llenándose de fuerza saltó el río una y otra vez, hasta que pudo conseguir lo que quería.

Sólo unas horas más tarde, el sol se puso, en medio de un bonito espectáculo de luces de tonos anaranjados y rojizos. El juego había llegado a su fin.

- Ya es muy tarde... nuestros padres deben estar preocupados. – dijo Sango.

- Prométeme que mañana volveremos a jugar y a pasarla bien, ¿vale?

- Misma hora, mismo lugar, ¿te parece? – propuso ella. Miroku asintió a la vez que sonreía. Quizá esa era lo primera vez que lo hacía desde que su madre se había ido, cuando él sólo tenía tres años.

Esta vez si comió y hasta pidió otro plato, algo que no hacía todos los días. Kenzaburo se quedó observando a su hijo. Su comportamiento era más extraño que el del día anterior, además, su aspecto no era el mejor que digamos: su ropa estaba totalmente húmeda y tenía algunos raspones en su cara. A pesar de esto el chico esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Takamiya no era un pueblo muy grande, apenas si tenía unos cien o doscientos habitantes, la mayoría dedicados a las labores del campo. Los Tachibana eran una familia de herreros mientras que los Araki se dedicaban a la cría de aves de corral. Como habían prometido, Sango y Miroku se encontraron en el río, pero la niña traía consigo a alguien más.

- ¿Quién es este chiquillo? – preguntó Miroku refiriéndose a un niño pequeño de ojos marrones idénticos a los de la chica.

- Es mi hermano Kohaku. Mis padres estaban ocupados, por lo que tengo que ser su niñera. ¿Me ayudas a cuidarlo?

- Está bien... ¡Hola pequeño! Mi nombre es Miroku... – saludó él.

- Yo soy Kohaku... – dijo el niño ofreciéndole su pequeña mano. Miroku la estrechó a la vez que lo contemplaba con ternura.

- ¡Qué educado eres, Kohaku! – le dijo sonriendo. Éste se quedó observándolo, con curiosidad. – Si pudiera tener un hermano me gustaría que fuera como tú...

- ¡Miren! ¡Pececitos de colores! – interrumpió Sango. Los tres se acercaron a la orilla a observarlos. Kohaku intentaba agarrarlos, pero siempre se le resbalaban de sus manos. Miroku y Sango se echaron a reír. No se habían dado cuenta, pero Kenzaburo, el padre de Miroku, los estaba observando.

- ¡Hijo, te vas YA conmigo! – dijo arrastrándolo. - ¡¿Ésta es la razón por la que te estabas comportando tan raro?! ¿No te dije que los niños del pueblo no eran un buen ejemplo para ti?

- Pero, padre... – se quejó Miroku.

- Señor Tachibana, señor Tachibana, espere... – dijo Sango tirando de la manga del estricto padre.

- ¿Qué quieres niña? – preguntó furioso Kenzaburo.

- No regañe a Miroku, él no tiene la culpa, fui yo la causante de...

- ¡No, Sango! ¡No le ruegues! – gritó Miroku. – Padre, te respeto y te aprecio, has cuidado muy bien de mí. Pero no soy feliz, y tú... ¡NO ME DEJAS TENER AMIGOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Quiero ser un niño normal! Ella es Sango, mi nueva _amiga_... ¿¿¿Oíste bien??? ¡_A-MI-GA_!

Kenzaburo Tachibana se quedó atónito ante estas palabras. El niño tenía toda la razón. Estaba apartando a su hijo del mundo, encerrándolo en la casa y sólo por una desilusión suya...

- No sabía que pensaras eso, Miroku, yo... – vaciló el padre. - ... de ahora en adelante puedes tener amigos, pero más vale que sean buenas personas porque de lo contrario...

- ¡Gracias padre! – dijo Miroku abrazándolo. ¡Por fin lograba entenderlo!

Muy lejos de allí, en el noroeste de China, Henry Puyi, el que había sido el último emperador de ese país era ahora proclamado emperador del recién creado estado de Manchukuo que no era más que una jugada de los japoneses para tratar de extender su territorio por ese lado del continente. La guerra duraría solo unos cuatro años, terminando en 1938.


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

** PRIMEROS SÍNTOMAS DE ENAMORAMIENTO **

DICIEMBRE DE 1941

Sango peinaba su cabello mientras Kohaku la apuraba. Tenía catorce años y veía la necesidad de arreglarse. Se echó un poco de maquillaje fabricado por ella misma, ya que en Takamiya era complicado conseguirlo.

- ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde al templo! – le gritaron su madre y su padre.

- ¡Un momento! –dijo ella. ¿No podían esperar un poco más? Hoy buscaría a Miroku, su mejor amigo. Hacía un mes que no lo veía, pues siempre andaba ocupado. Ahora era aprendiz de monje... No podía creer que su padre lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo, después de todo Miroku tan sólo era un año mayor que ella.

Llegaron al templo del pueblo a dar sus ofrendas y pedir por distintas cosas. Todos pidieron salud y prosperidad, a excepción de Sango, que pidió por su amigo. No sabía el porqué. Últimamente se quedaba pensado mucho en él, al parecer se estaba enamorando. Pidió permiso a sus padres de estarse un rato más en el pueblo, para poder encontrarse con Miroku. Después de unos minutos de intensa búsqueda, lo halló, aunque no le gustó para nada lo que estaba haciendo: Miroku le susurraba algo al oído a Koharu, la chica que más odiaba, y ésta se sonrojó de inmediato. Luego se fue, contoneando sus caderas y cuando se cruzó con Sango le sonrió de la manera más hipócrita.

- ¿Pero qué clase de monje es usted, su Excelencia? – dijo Sango al chico en tono sarcástico. Estaba hecha una fiera.

- ¡Ah, Sango, eres tú! Por favor, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí en esos términos, pensé que éramos amigos... – dijo tomándola de las manos. Ella se sonrojó aún más que su rival. - ¡Qué hermosa estás el día de hoy!

- Ay, tampoco exageres... no es para tanto. – dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

- No sé qué es lo que te hice, pero en todo caso, perdóname... – le suplicó al notar lo furiosa que estaba hacía un momento.

- ¿Te parece poco dejarme sola todos estos días? – reclamó ella.

- Ya te dije que me perdonaras... – dijo Miroku poniéndose de rodillas y mirándola fijamente. Ella no pudo resistirse a esos preciosos ojos azules por lo que le dijo:

- Está bien... pero a cambio me tienes que acompañar a cuidar las gallinas de mi padre. – El chico asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

Sango abrió la cerca del corral y se puso a contar las gallinas una a una. Pegó un gritito y llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza. La preocupación se notaba en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Miroku asustado.

- ¡No puede ser! Miroku, se me escapó otra gallina...

- ¿Sango en dónde tienes la cabeza? Tendremos que decir lo mismo de siempre: que Masao se pasó por aquí y se volvió a robar una gallina porque estaba muy hambriento... – dijo él, refiriéndose al perro que solía vagabundear por ahí y que irónicamente era muy flaco, y eso que se había "comido" casi una docena de gallinas... Usaban esta excusa desde que tenían diez años, cuando a Sango le asignaron cuidarlas.

- ¿Y qué tal es ser monje? - preguntó ella, cambiando el tema.

- No es tan malo, me fascina colaborar con el templo y leer los sutras, pero...

- ¿Pero...? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más curiosidad.

- Tengo que caminar demasiado para llegar con mi maestro, en Miyoshi... además, no puedo verte como lo hacía antes... – dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de Sango.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, Sango. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de salirme de esto... mientras tanto tenemos que aprovechar el momento, ¿vamos al río? – la chica asintió. El río Gono antes había sido su patio de juegos y ahora se había convertido en un lugar tranquilo para charlar.

- Mi padre ha tenido mucho trabajo por estos días, tú sabes, él es el mejor herrero de la zona...

- Con razón...- murmuró Sango.

- ¿Con razón qué? – preguntó Miroku sin entender.

- Siempre que iba a tu casa a preguntar por ti, él me decía que no podía atenderme y que tú estabas fuera...

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Pues, hace como una semana, ¿por?

- ¡Maldición! Le dije a mi padre que si llegabas a... – dijo crispando su mano derecha en un puño. Besó la frente de Sango y se fue directo a su casa. - ¡Nos vemos esta noche en la entrada del templo!

Ella se quedó observándolo mientras acariciaba el lugar en donde él había posado sus labios. Se portaba tan especial con ella. Suspiró. "¿Pero en qué estás pensando Sango Araki?".

Miroku corría a toda velocidad por el camino que lo llevaba a su pequeña cabaña de madera. Allí estaba su padre, muy concentrado, forjando unas herraduras. Al joven no le importó esto y le reclamó violentamente, con ira.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sango había venido a verme?!

- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¡Cálmate! – dijo, haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

- ¿Me quieres separar de ella, no es así? ¡Ahora comprendo todo! Por eso fue que me presionaste para ser monje...

- ¡Ustedes dos ya no son unos niños! Esa chica está creciendo y me temo que pronto tú no la verás con los mismos ojos. Ya sabes lo que dijo el Gran Buda acerca de las mujeres: "Por una que sea discreta hay más de mil alocadas o malévolas. La mujer es más secreta que el sendero, en el agua, por donde discurre el pez....".

- ¿Entonces crees que me voy a enamorar de Sango? ¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que ya lo estoy? –lo desafió. Aunque no sabía con certeza si eso era cierto o no.

- ¡En ese caso, nos iremos a vivir mañana mismo a Fukuyama!

- ¿Fukuyama? ¡Pero si está a kilómetros de aquí! – se quejó Miroku.

- Entre más evites las tentaciones, mucho mejor... – dijo Kenzaburo.

- ¡Pues yo no me voy a ninguna parte! ¡Qué Buda me perdone por hacer esto! – exclamó Miroku al tiempo que arrojaba su báculo. - ¡A partir de este momento abandono la vida monástica y la contemplación!

- ¡Miroku Tachibana, tú no puedes hacer lo que te plazca! ¡Vives en mi casa y tienes que atenerte a las reglas que yo imponga! – gritó Kenzaburo. Eso era verdad y Miroku, derrotado, se quedó inmóvil, sin decir otra palabra más.

Las horas pasaron y muy pronto la luna remontó en el cielo. Aprovechándose de que su padre se había quedado dormido, Miroku escapó hacia el templo. Cuando llegó vio a la pobre Sango temblando, pues el aire estaba helado.

- Estabas tardando mucho en llegar... me tenías preocupada.- dijo Sango, repitiendo lo que había dicho siete años atrás. Miroku sonrío al recordar y corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Estás muy fría! – exclamó al pasar sus dedos por los labios de la chica. Luego la miró: estaba vestida con un kimono de algodón, lo más fino que se podía conseguir en Takamiya, y cuidadosamente maquillada. Le pareció bastante atractiva, aunque nunca lo mencionó.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a Miyoshi? – le preguntó ella.

- No voy a volver... ya no soy aprendiz ni nada por el estilo. Hoy renuncié.

- ¡¿En serio hiciste eso?! – preguntó ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría en su voz.

- Era una estrategia de mi padre para que me alejara de ti... pero me di cuenta a tiempo. Sango, prométeme que no vamos a dejar que nada ni nadie arruine nuestra amistad. – le pidió mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Te lo prometo. – dijo ella.

Cada día que pasaba los jóvenes se enamoraban más del otro aunque nunca se atrevieron a confesarlo. Siempre que caminaban por el pueblo la gente les decía que parecían pareja, situación que ellos negaban. Miroku quería mucho a Sango, pero se lo demostraba de una manera incorrecta.

- ¡AAH! ¡QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ! – le gritaba ella y luego... ¡zas! El pervertido chico recibía una fuerte bofetada, que generalmente quedaba marcada en su rostro. Lo más curioso era que siempre lo perdonaba.

Una mañana Sango estaba paseando por el río y se llevó una amarga sorpresa al encontrar a Miroku besándose con Koharu. Lo que ella no sabía era que Koharu lo había hecho a la fuerza, sin previo aviso, dejando a Miroku sin poder hacer nada.

- ¡¿MIROKU?! – gritó Sango, confundida. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos. Se fue corriendo, no quería seguir presenciando la escena. Él apartó bruscamente a la chica que lo besaba y fue detrás de su amiga. La astuta Koharu sonreía, satisfecha.

Sango se detuvo, poniendo fin a la persecución. Seguía llorando.

- Sango, no es lo que tú piensas, Koharu... – balbuceó Miroku.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada, total... – pero no pudo continuar. Una nueva oleada de lágrimas apareció.

- ¡Fue ella quien me besó! – dijo él sujetando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. - ¡No quiero que pienses que tengo algo con Koharu!

Sango se quedó mirándolo. El chico estaba nervioso, desesperado, asustado. La estaba perdiendo y eso era lo que menos quería. Ella lo perdonó, pues pensó que sería muy ridículo reclamarle cuando eran simplemente amigos, nada más.

- Esta noche hay una fiesta en el templo, ya sabes, la que siempre hacemos cada noche de luna nueva. – comentó Miroku, como queriéndola invitar. Aunque no era necesario, pues todos en el pueblo asistirían.

Más tarde, cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron en el horizonte, todo el poblado de Takamiya celebraba en los alrededores del pequeño templo. Allí estaban Sango y su familia. La chica no veía a Miroku por ningún lado y eso la estaba empezando a preocupar. Pasada una hora, la silueta de un muchacho de quince años surgió de entre las sombras, era él.

- ¡Pensé que no llegarías nunca! – saludó Sango.

- Primero muerto antes que dejarte esperando. – le dijo él. Tuvo que volver a escapar de casa y aunque se estaba arriesgando demasiado por lo menos sintió que había valido la pena. Sin duda Sango era la chica más guapa de todas las que estaban presentes esa noche. Vestía un kimono auténtico, de seda. Según lo que le contó ella, pertenecía a su abuela, una mujer que había sido aristócrata, pero que al enredarse con un humilde campesino fue desheredada. Miroku no le quitó el ojo de encima ni un segundo.

El día siete de ese mes, los japoneses atacaron Pearl Harbor, la principal base naval de los Estados Unidos en el Pacífico. Un año antes, en septiembre de 1940, Japón se había aliado con Alemania e Italia, en lo que se llamó el Eje Roma-Berlín-Tokio. Inmediatamente después del ataque, el presidente estadounidense Franklin Delano Roosevelt declaró la guerra al Imperio del Japón, iniciando así su participación en la Segunda Guerra Mundial del lado de los aliados. En ese entonces el primer ministro japonés era Hideki Tojo. El emperador Hiro-Hito había cometido un gran error al dejar en manos de los militares el gobierno de su país. Ese mismo diciembre alguien dijo que habían despertado a un león dormido. Pronto todos los japoneses sufrirían las consecuencias.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes anteriormente (a excepciòn de Kenzaburo Tachibana y Yoshimaru Araki) me perteneen. Todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola.. perdón por no publicar no tan seguido. me disculpo... lean y disfrutenlo...**

**

* * *

**

**TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

TERCER CAPÍTULO

** SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA **

SEPTIEMBRE DE 1944

Los japoneses sufrieron algunas derrotas en las denominadas Campañas del Pacífico, como la Batalla de Midway y la de las Marianas entre 1942 y 1944. En Takamiya se extendía el rumor de que el Ejército estaba reclutando a los muchachos que tuvieran dieciocho años en adelante para sus filas. Dieciocho años, la edad que tenía Miroku Tachibana en ese entonces. Sango lo había citado en el río y caminaba de un lado a otro, ansiosa. El muchacho llegó sonriente. Se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto lo vio, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- ¿Sango... qué ocurre? – preguntó jadeando.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? – chilló ella. - ¡El Ejército llegará a Takamiya en una semana!

- Ya lo sabía – dijo Miroku con un dejo de melancolía en su voz. – Iré con ellos.

- Pensé que te quedarías conmigo, Miroku... ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto? – dijo Sango llorando.

- No digas eso... iré porque estoy obligado a hacerlo, no porque quiera. – corrigió Miroku. La chica subió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él.

- Tu padre... siempre estuvo empeñado en verte como monje o como soldado. Rechazaste la primera opción y ahora...

- Y ahora pretende que siga la segunda. – completó Miroku entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡No es justo! ¿Acaso no tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasarte? – se quejó la chica.

- Nadie dijo que la vida era fácil y justa... lo que más rabia me da es que por fin nos va a separar...

- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace tres años? "Nada ni nadie podrá arruinar nuestra amistad". – le reprochó Sango.

- Esa promesa... me temo que ya no podré cumplirla, Sango. Perdóname.

- ¡NADA NI NADIE, MIROKU! – repitió ella con furia. ¿Después de tantos años la iba a abandonar?

- Sango, yo... – intentó decir. Las palabras se estaban quedando atoradas en su garganta. - ... yo ya no te quiero como mi amiga... te quiero como algo más.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No podía creerlo, su amor era correspondido.

- Fue un placer haberte conocido. Te agradezco por todos aquellos momentos. No sé que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ti... Creo que esto es un adiós. – dijo Miroku, triste.

- ¡Espera Miroku, no te vayas! Yo... también siento lo mismo... y ahora que lo sabes no me da miedo decir... que te amo.

Se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos, la felicidad enmarcaba sus rostros y la dicha, sus almas. Al final nada ni nadie arruinaría su amistad, salvo ellos mismos. Una suave brisa los acariciaba y el leve murmullo de las aguas del río Gono envolvía sus sentidos, hipnotizándolos. No pronunciaron palabra, pero en cambio se besaron una y otra vez, descargando todo el amor que se tenían.

- ¿Y que será de nosotros? – preguntó ella, la tristeza carcomiendo su corazón de nuevo.

- Seremos felices, Sango. – respondió él con la sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Siete días? – dijo la chica.

- Hagamos una nueva promesa, mi amor. – Le dijo agarrándola de las manos – Después de esta absurda guerra vendré por ti y nos casaremos. No estarás con ningún hombre que no sea yo al igual que yo no estaré con ninguna mujer que no seas tú.

- Sin pensarlo diría que sí... – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Entonces vamos a comunicárselo a tu familia. – dijo él ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Con expectativa ambos llegaron a la casa de los Araki. Todos estaban reunidos en torno a una gran olla que había en el suelo. La comida era escasa por ese entonces, pero los habitantes de Takamiya, por alguna extraña razón pudieron sobrevivir. Padre, madre y hermano se sorprendieron al ver a los jóvenes tomados de las manos y bastante preocupados. Incluso Kohaku notó que la cintura de su hermana estaba rodeada por el brazo de Miroku.

- Señor y Señora Araki, Kohaku. Sango y yo tenemos que anunciarles algo muy importante... – pero enseguida, enmudeció. Sango le dio un codazo, pero él, muerto del miedo se negaba a hablar.

- ¿Se van a quedar callados? – reclamó divertido el señor Araki.

- Lo que Miroku quiere decir es que... nos vamos a casar.

- ¿En serio? ¡Esto es motivo de celebración! – dijo la señora Araki totalmente emocionada.

- ¡Ya era hora de que se confesaran, eh, chicos! – dijo Kohaku guiñando el ojo. Los ahora prometidos se miraban, perplejos. Todos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro... y ellos fueron los últimos en enterarse.

Ahora el reto sería decírselo al padre de Miroku. Después de que Miroku renunciara a ser servidor de Buda, Kenzaburo Tachibana no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su hijo, pero tampoco lo echó de la casa. Miroku prefirió ir a enfrentarlo solo. Como de costumbre, Kenzaburo estaba trabajando. "¿Padre?" llamó Miroku. Él decidió no responderle.

- ¡Padre! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando! Necesito hablar contigo... – insistió el muchacho.

- ¿Y qué tienes para decirme? – preguntó por fin Kenzaburo.

- Padre... sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor en estos momentos, pero me siento en la obligación de comunicarte que uniré mi vida a la de Sango Araki y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo... – dijo Miroku, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta de él.

- ¡Tú ya sabes lo qué pienso! Obviamente, no estoy de acuerdo con ese matrimonio. ¿Pero de qué me sirve pelear si de todos modos terminarás desobedeciéndome? – Se quejó Kenzaburo - ¿Ya tienen fecha definida? No me digas que no te irás con el ejército. Definitivamente esa chica te tiene loco.

- Te equivocas, padre. La boda será después de que preste mi servicio militar. No creo que esta guerra se prolongue más. – dijo él con optimismo.

Siete días pasaron. Siete días que Sango y Miroku aprovecharon al máximo, procurando estar siempre juntos, como queriendo evitar lo que vendría. Desafortunadamente tenía que pasar y exactamente siete días después el Ejército apareció en el pueblo. Entraron casa por casa, verificando si allí había jóvenes para llevárselos a combatir en la cruel guerra que se desarrollaba. Como era de esperarse, llegaron a casa de los Tachibana. Uno de los militares le dio a Miroku su nuevo uniforme.

- Póngaselo lo antes posible. – le ordenó.

- ¡Sí señor! – respondió obedientemente. Estaba angustiado. No podría despedirse de Sango y eso lo entristeció. "Aunque sea ver su hermoso rostro por última vez..." suspiró. El militar lo apuró. Afuera de la casa estaba esperando un camión en el que varios jóvenes estaban agrupados. Miroku reconoció a varios de los chicos del pueblo: estaban Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Muso, los gemelos Juromaru y Kaigeromaru, Hakudoshi y muchos otros más. Todos vestían el mismo uniforme que le habían acabado de entregar. Resignado, se subió.

Sango estaba en su casa preparando un guiso, cuando de repente sintió un espantoso presentimiento. No sabía porqué se estaba sintiendo así de rara. Se detuvo a pensar qué sería aquello que no la dejaba tranquila, pero fue en vano. Escuchó un grito, era su hermano Kohaku.

- ¡Hermana! ¡Ya están aquí! ¡Y van directo a casa de Miroku! – dijo Kohaku con fatiga. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor. "Lo supuse", pensó.

Sango corría lo más deprisa que podía. Hacía tan solo unos segundos le habían dicho que el Ejército ya estaba en el pueblo. Las lágrimas emborronaban su visión, pero esto no le impidió que llegara a su destino. El camión arrancó y dentro de él un muy melancólico Miroku divisaba el horizonte.

- ¡Esperen! – gritó ella. El chico al reconocer su voz pidió que se detuvieran un momento. El conductor, confundido, hizo caso de lo que Miroku le decía.

- No iba a permitir que te fueras sin antes despedirte. – dijo Sango tratando de sonreír. – Te extrañaré muchísimo....

- Y yo más, Sango. No te preocupes, estaré bien. – le prometió Miroku.

- Lo dices como si esta guerra fuera un juego. - susurró la chica. Unas pequeñísimas gotas cayeron de sus ojos, ya no podía ocultar ese dolor tan grande, el dolor de separarse de la persona que más amaba.

- ¿Acaso es una lágrima lo que estoy viendo? – dijo acercándose al rostro de su prometida. – No llores, cielo. No me gustaría verte triste en un día como este.

- Pero, Miroku...

- Shh. Volveré por ti... – y la besó para evitar que Sango pudiera agregar algo más. Le dolía mucho saber que se iría de su lado, aunque tenía la esperanza de que sobreviviría. Subió de nuevo con sus compañeros y se quedó mirándola mientras el camión se alejaba, rumbo a un destino que él desconocía.

***************************************************************

NOVIEMBRE Y DICIEMBRE DE 1944

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Miroku se fue. Por suerte no lo mandaron a combatir, sino que lo reclutaron como policía militar en Hiroshima. Cada vez que les era posible se escribían cartas, para no perder el contacto. Sango trataba de no desfallecer, pero cada día la tristeza la consumía por dentro.

Una fría mañana de mediados de Noviembre un personaje muy peculiar llegó a Takamiya. En la plaza de mercado, todas las mujeres estaban reunidas hablando de aquello.

- Dice que está buscando jovencitas para llevarlas a trabajar en fábricas de Hiroshima... – contó Kagura.

- ¿A Hiroshima? – preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

- No confío mucho en ese hombre. Además, la vida en este pueblo no es tan mala como para querer ir a trabajar en esas fábricas. – dijo la anciana Kaede, la mujer más sabia de Takamiya. Todas las presentes asintieron.

Sin embargo Sango no prestó atención. Estaba pensando en que si se iba con aquel hombre de seguro volvería a ver a su querido Miroku. Unas horas después se escabulló hacia la entrada del bosque. Allí estaba él.

- Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Es usted aquel que está ofreciendo trabajo en Hiroshima? – preguntó la chica de pelo castaño.

- Mi nombre es Naraku Mitsuda. ¿Estás interesada en acompañarme? – dijo él. Era alto, ojos de un extraño color vinotinto y pelo negro y largo. Debía tener unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Sango se limitó a decir que sí con la cabeza. – Bien, nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora en la entrada del pueblo. No olvides reunir ropa suficiente para el viaje.

A pesar de que tenía miedo se lo hizo saber a sus padres. Ellos preocupados le dijeron:

- ¿Por qué te vas Sango?

- Ya les dije que voy por Miroku.

- Pero hija, ¿acaso él no dijo que lo esperaras? Además, recuerda lo que nos advirtió la anciana Kaede... – le reprochó su madre.

- ¡Ya me cansé de esperar! Mañana me iré a Hiroshima... – gritó Sango. Ni su padre ni su madre, ni siquiera Kohaku, se atrevieron a contradecirla.

Al día siguiente se reunió con Naraku Mitsuda. Pidieron prestada una carreta y un caballo para emprender el largo trayecto hasta Hiroshima. Pero en vez de dirigirse al sur, lo hicieron hacia el este. Confundida, Sango preguntó:

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos? El camino a Hiroshima no es por aquí...

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues cambié de parecer... nos vamos a Tokio. – la pobre muchacha se quedó atónita. Comprendió entonces que el tal Naraku le iba a hacer daño, por lo que intentó escaparse.

- Ni se te ocurra, preciosa. – dijo Naraku empuñando una pequeña pero filosa daga. – A partir de este momento trabajas para mí. – Derrotada, Sango se sentó en la carreta. ¿Qué haría ahora?

La chica se la pasó llorando durante todo el camino. Un mes después llegaron a Tokio. La capital nipona se estaba recuperando de un ataque aéreo que casi la destruye por completo. Naraku Mitsuda llevó a Sango a una casa algo grande en cuya entrada se exhibía un tosco letrero que decía simplemente "MITSUDA". Adentro una chica de pelo azabache y ojos marrones barría un poco. Al ver a Naraku le hizo una profunda reverencia.

- ¡Señor Naraku! – saludó.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Levántate a trabajar! – la regañó Naraku. – Ahora con permiso, voy a probar la mercancía. – dijo acariciando el mentón de Sango. La pelinegra le echó un vistazo. "Otra..." pensó triste.

- ¡SUÉLTEME! – gritó Sango furiosa.

- Señor Naraku, no me parece conveniente que esté con esa muchacha ahora... – el miserable hombre comprendió de inmediato.

- Tienes razón... mejor ayúdala a instalarse. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer... – y dicho esto, se retiró. Sango se tumbó en el suelo a llorar y a darse golpes en la cabeza. Conmovida, la otra chica trató de iniciar una conversación.

- Ya, cariño, tranquilízate.

- Pero... ¿cómo diablos me voy a tranquilizar si este imbécil...? – pero no pudo concluir la frase. El llanto no la dejaba.

- Rabia... es el primer sentimiento que se te pasa por la mente. Después viene la tristeza y por último, la resignación. – dijo la pelinegra con una expresión distante. Ella también había pasado por lo mismo. - ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

- Mi nombre es Sango Araki, vengo de Takamiya un pueblo de la prefectura de Hiroshima. Pero ¿quién eres tú?

- ¿Quién soy yo? Pues... soy Aome Higurashi y nací en la prefectura de Nara, cerca de Osaka. Hace ya tanto tiempo que Naraku me trajo aquí... – dijo Aome conteniendo las lágrimas. – Pero eso ya no importa... ¿qué más quieres saber?

- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? – preguntó Sango.

- Esto, Sango, es un prostíbulo. – la chica miró horrorizada a su alrededor. ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora?

- ¡No, yo no puedo estar aquí...! – chilló.

- A ninguna de nosotras nos gustaría seguir viviendo en este maldito lugar. – dijo Aome con rencor. – Dime, Sango ¿tienes familia?

- ¡Claro que sí! Un padre, una madre y un hermano que esperan por mí. Además de mi prometido... ¡Oh, no! – llevó una de sus manos a su boca para cubrírsela. – Le prometí que no iba a estar con nadie, pero ahora soy una... una... – y de nuevo no se atrevió a terminar.

- ¿Te vas a casar? – la muchacha asintió llorando. – No te preocupes, Sango. Yo cuidaré de ti...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes anteriormente (a excepciòn de Kenzaburo Tachibana y Yoshimaru Araki) me perteneen. Todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
